Sorpresa de cumpleaños
by El chetito de Kaijou
Summary: Es esa ocasión, la sorpresa no se la llevó únicamente la cumpleañera, sino todo aquel que asistió a la reunión. (Título alternativo: La sotificación del Akashi.)


La reunión se llevaría a cabo ese día.  
El clima no favorecía la razón del encuentro; un partido de baloncesto, por los viejos tiempos, según las palabras de Satsuki.  
Fue rechazada por más de uno (seguramente) en el primer intento. No fue hasta que mencionó que la razón principal era por su cumpleaños que todos aceptaron, incluyendo los que vivían más lejos, como Akashi y Murasakibara. No cabía duda que la antigua mánager de Teikô gozaba del cariño de todos aquellos que alguna vez fueron llamados "la generación de los milagros", y vaya que era una suerte, puesto a que no contaba con los medios ni las amigas necesarias para hacer una fiesta por su día especial.

Se decidió que sería un partido de baloncesto ya que esto era lo usual. Aunque, ésta vez, Satsuki participaría en el encuentro como jugadora y no como réferi.  
La joven estuvo contenta la semana entera previa a la fecha fijada. No iba a ser el día de su cumpleaños, sino unos antes, así podría hacer algo más íntimo en su día, como pasarlo junto a su familia y amigos más cercanos.

El día acordado por fin llegó, al igual que un repentino viento frío que no sólo influiría en los movimientos de la pelota cuando la lanzaran de lejos hacia el aro, sino también en los cuerpos de los muchachos, quienes podrían pescar un resfriado si cogían frío luego de sudar al estar en tanto movimiento.

El nuevo plan era encontrarse en Maji Burger para comprar la comida que terminarían consumiendo en la casa de Satsuki, donde se llevaría a cabo la pequeña fiesta que reemplazaría el partido que planearon en primer lugar. 

La primera en llegar fue, por supuesto, la mismísima Momoi, quien traía a la rastra a Daiki.

Tetsuya no tardó en aparecerse y sugerir la idea de tomar un batido de vainilla mientras esperaban a que los demás hicieran acto de presencia. Kuroko no perdería una oportunidad de beber aquello que le hacía sentir que nació para algo en esta vida, y no exactamente hacer pases desde el anonimato en la cancha.

Tal parecía que Kise podía oler a Kurokocchi aunque estuviera a kilómetros de distancia y, sin que nadie se sorprendiera, llegó poco después que él.  
Como buen pretendiente "secreto" que es, le pagó la bebida y, como era de esperarse, fue convencido de pagar las de todos los demás.  
Mientras Kise se quejaba de su falta de dinero (ya que no había llevado demasiado capital para esa ocasión), llegaron los "extranjeros"; Akashi y Murasakibara.

Los minutos pasaron y, aunque lo único que se escuchaba eran los quejidos de Kise gracias a que le hicieron pagar las malteadas de los dos recién llegados, el sonido de la puerta abriéndose se hizo oír a la perfección, llamando la atención de la mesa plagada de cabelleras coloridas. 

— _¡Midorin! ¡Viniste!_  
Exclamó alegremente la -próxima- cumpleañera en cuanto una conocida silueta se adentró al lugar.

El ruidoso y en exceso obvio comentario no fue muy bien recibido por el recién llegado, a quien inmediatamente se le dibujó una mueca de desagrado en el rostro. Mientras se acercaba hacia donde estaban sentados sus conocidos, decidió sacarse los lentes para poder limpiarlos.  
Se los colocó en cuanto estuvo al lado de la mesa que parecía ser la única llena de gente, pues las personas _normales_ estaban en la comodidad de sus hogares con ese clima.

Antes de que éste tomara asiento, una calmada voz habló, interrumpiendo y dejando atónito a cualquiera que lo oyera. 

— _El abrigo que llevas es en verdad 'sotificado', Midorima._

A continuación,se pudo oír como Kise soltaba un indescifrable sonido que dejaba en evidencia su sorpresa, al mismo tiempo en que la expresión de Kuroko cambiaba a una que le haría creer a cualquiera que, en ese momento, estaba sufriendo mucho; temblando al tiempo en que bajó su rostro. _  
_

—… _Lo lamento, ¿qué? –_ Pudo pronunciar apenas, sin pensar bien sus palabras, dejándose llevar por su lengua, la cual buscaba respuestas. 

— _Que el abrigo que llevas puesto se ve bien en ti. Luces elegante, como de costumbre, Midorima.  
_ Pronunció Akashi mientras una sonrisa surcaba sus labios. Pues, según sus razonamientos, Shintarō sólo quería oír un cumplido más elaborado y no un simple comentario sobre las telas que traía puestas.

En otras circunstancias, probablemente, un pudor nervioso se hubiese adueñado involuntariamente del cuerpo del tirador estrella de Shūtoku. Sin embargo, en ésta situación y convencido al cien por ciento de que Akashi había dicho "sotificado" en lugar de " _sofisticado_ ", sólo pudo arreglárselas para responderle un _"Gracias"_ al ahora insatisfecho Akashi.

El ambiente estaba plagado de risas que no llegaron a ser. Que sus portadores, dígase Kuroko, Kise y Aomine, no se atrevieron a soltar.  
Tetsuya, en un pobre intento de parar con las risas que se esforzaba al máximo por contener, se agarró del estómago y bajó su rostro aún más, haciendo que éste chocara casi contra el filo de la mesa. Ante esta acción, Kise se alarmó, estando a punto de soltar una carcajada en cuanto quiso abrir los labios para preguntarle a Kurokocchi si se encontraba bien, invadiendo sus ojos unas lagrimitas dolorosas que salieron como venganza por las carcajadas que no se atrevía a dejar ir.  
Al mismo tiempo, Daiki, con patético disimulo, sostenía una de sus manos contra su tembleque boca mientras simulaba mirar hacia la vacía mesa de atrás, como si allí se encontrara la mejor atracción del circo que estaban armando los prodigios de Teikô.

Momoi, coronándose allí mismo como la salvadora de la situación, sugirió comprar la comida e ir rápido a su casa, donde podrían sentirse más cómodos que en aquel lugar donde se rodeaban de puros desconocidos -aunque no había nadie más que ellos- a pesar de que se suponía que era una reunión íntima.  
También, con una compasión y bondad que sus compañeros acababan de descubrir que amaban, les sugirió a tonto, re-tonto y _Tetsu-kun_ que fueran a tomar aire mientras los restantes hacían el encargue.

Luego de unos minutos y cuando los tres tentados ya se habían calmado, el pedido les fue entregado, dirigiéndose ahora sí a la casa de Satsuki donde, por ese día, le pertenecería a ella y sus amistades de antaño.

El camino fue tranquilo. El frío no le daba paso a los chistes tontos que Kise intentaría hacer buscando la complicidad de "Aominecchi". Sólo permitía que, usando esa excusa, Momoi, más que encantada porque Kuroko traía puesta la bufanda que ella le regaló en su cumpleaños, se colgara del brazo de éste, calentando así ambos cuerpos; al menos, más que los demás.  
No había lugar para las bromas de Kise, no… porque éste se encontraba lloriqueando en secreto debido a que su 'hermana de otra madre' acaparaba toda la atención de la razón principal por la cual se había producido tanto (a pesar de que se le había dicho que sería una reunión informal entre amigos).  
Mientras, Aomine le decía que no se comportara como un idiota, que era el cumpleaños de ella. Por ese día, al menos, era libre de prenderse de él tanto como pudiera y quisiera. Sin embargo, simplemente no había manera de que Kise entendiera eso. Su nivel de caprichoso era tan alto -o, quizás, aún peor- que el de la mismísima Satsuki.  
A su lado, extrañamente, iba Murasakibara, quien no hacía comentario alguno ya que hacerlo significaba tener que quitarse la paleta de la boca o… babear mientras hablaba. Y no planeaba hacer ninguna de las dos cosas. Aunque, si tuviera algo para decir, preferiría babearse, incluso si esto lo obligara a llevarse una de sus manos al mentón para limpiarse la saliva.

Más atrás, separados del resto, iban Midorima y Akashi. Éste último, insatisfecho con la reacción que obtuvo del más alto al hacerle un cumplido, decidió actuar de nuevo. Esta vez, con la caballerosidad suya que nunca fallaba en captar positivamente la atención del de ojos esmeraldas.  
Cuando pasaron cerca de unos árboles, cuyas ramas eran algo bajas y obstruían parte del camino si se era muy alto, hizo un comentario agradable, según su criterio. Hasta ocurrente, diría.

 _— Midorima, será mejor que te agaches un poco. Podría saltarte un 'murciégalo' en la cabeza si pasas tan cerca de esas ramas siendo que ya es de noche, ¿sabes?  
_ Soltó una suave carcajada ante su propio comentario, el cual era una broma, claro. Bueno, sólo la parte de que le saltaría algo a la cabeza, ya que algo como eso era poco probable.

Midorima desvió la mirada y Akashi pudo notar como una leve sonrisa se formó en los labios ajenos. Con esto, el pelirrojo quedó, momentáneamente, complacido. Había logrado que Shintarō entendiera la gracia de su broma y sonriera.  
… Claro, lo que le causó aquella inusual sonrisa seguro fue su comentario y no una palabra en específico.

Una vez en la residencia Momoi, todos entraron y se pusieron más cómodos.  
Kuroko ayudó a Momoi-san a traer algunas bebidas, a lo que rápidamente se sumó cierto rubio con sus celos. Aunque, según él, sólo quería ayudar.

A pesar de que, probablemente, tanto Akashi como Midorima no consumían ese tipo de comida, ninguno hizo comentarios despectivos hacia ésta.  
Es más, el pelirrojo inclusive la halagó, o eso supuso el resto. 

— _Hm. Su sabor me recuerda a las 'almóndigas' que sirven en un restaurante italiano al que suelo ir una vez cada tanto.  
_  
Tres personas, repentinamente, como si estuvieran interconectadas, se ahogaron con lo que tenían en la boca; ya sea agua, jugo o un trozo de hamburguesa. Casualmente, eran las mismas que necesitaron "aire fresco" en el Maji Burger.

El rubio y el de cabello azul trataban de hacer pasar el líquido que intentaban no escupir, mientras que Kuroko luchaba por su vida, para ver si podía tragar aquel pedazo de comida semi-masticada.  
Los tres estaban en problemas, pero el que se veía más afectado era Tetsuya, quien no sabía qué hacer con lo que le obstruía la garganta; cosa que, quienes lo rodeaban, no llegaron a notar; excepto, tal vez, uno de ellos.

 _— Kuroko, ¿te sientes bien? ¿Quieres ir a 'gomitar' al tocador?_

Las palabras de Akashi… Santo remedio. Escupió en un santiamén y casi de milagro aquel menjunje de cosas que casi le quitan la vida.

—… _No te preocupes, Akashi-kun. Ya me siento mejor…  
_ Fue su declaración. Sin embargo, nada estaba bien. Todo se había salido de control en esa sala, incluso Satsuki estaba a punto de dejar salir unas cuantas carcajadas al ver que todos estaban tentados.

Si bien lo de Kuroko les quitaba el apetito, recordar la palabra "gómito" los hizo estallar en risas; las que tuvieron que guardar en una jaula imaginaria todo el día.

En ese punto, hasta Midorima, quien había dado todo de sí para no demostrar la gracia que le causaba oír como Akashi pronunciaba de manera incorrecta más palabras de las que contó, soltó, sin poder evitarlo, un "mph", seguido de una risa contenida, que provocaba un color rojizo en sus mejillas, las cuales soportaban toda la presión de las carcajadas que jamás se atrevería a dejar salir.

Los únicos "aguafiestas" eran Murasakibara y Akashi. Éste último porque no entendía qué era tan gracioso y Atsushi porque estaba a punto de hablar.

 _— Hey, Aka-chin. ¿Qué es "gomitar"?_

Akashi, a pesar del desastre que inundaba la habitación, se tomó un momento para explicarle. _  
— Es cuando vacías el contenido de tu estómago a través de la boca._

 _— Ya veo~ Entonces es como 'vomitar', pero dicho de otra manera._

En ese instante, el de ojos carmín lo miró sin comprender a qué se refería y siguió meditando por un momento.  
Momentos en los que Kise lloraba, literalmente, de risa. Aomine estaba en cuatro patas en el suelo, golpeando la madera a puño cerrado, siendo sus carcajadas ya silenciosas por falta de aire.  
Kuroko, recuperado de su inminente muerte, parecía estar por vomitar ahora sí, debido a la risa que no exteriorizaba, que daba vueltas en su estómago y parecía querer llegar hasta su boca en forma de comida no digerida.  
Satsuki, tratando de controlar la situación, se contagió del ambiente y soltaba risas aisladas, tímidas, que se hacían más constantes de a ratos, cuando Kise decía no poder más porque sus mejillas dolían o Aomine temblaba en el piso sin fuerzas.

En ese caótico ambiente, Akashi meditaba.  
Tal vez, luego de unos minutos, cuando el silencio reinara, podría entender las palabras de Murasakibara al fin. O cuando Midorima juntara el coraje suficiente para decirle que su vocabulario era simplemente _demasiado_ … Y no exactamente demasiado _correcto_.


End file.
